


You make me smile

by ElenaChan



Series: Chansoo in love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All Kinds of Love, Boys In Love, Cranky Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, It turned in something completely different from what I initially thought, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Soft Park Chanyeol, Swearing, Tenderness, True Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan
Summary: Chanyeol was the happiest to have Kyungsoo, but the latter rather be with a more serious person.





	You make me smile

He leaned back on the big bed, allowing his legs and arms to spread widely while sporting the biggest grin Jongdae ever saw.

"Dae!" the taller was almost crying "He completed the heart, Dae"

Jongdae just chuckled, that was how his friend was and he knew he was a lost case. The taller was head over heels and nobody could change that. In fact, Jongdae felt something warm in his insides when he got to see that big smile plastered in the taller singer.

"It's not big deal, Chanyeol-ah," Jongdae lied. He knew that it was, Kyungsoo letting his walls down to comply it was a rarely case. Kyungsoo using aegyo with Chanyeol it was a strange thing, but Jongdae didn't want the taller to get his hopes up, he knew what that could do. He was protecting Chanyeol.

"He cares, Dae," Chanyeol told him looking at the white boring ceiling "if he didn't, he would reject my half heart"

Jongdae just nodded, he wanted Chanyeol to be careful, but if the taller wanted to daydream, Jongdae was no one to destroy that illusion, no matter how stupid or imposible.

"I'll be in the living room with the others," Jongdae told him opening the bedroom's door "I think he said that the dinner would be in fifteen minutes or so, so don't be late, Yeol-ah," Jongdae went out closing the door.

Chanyeol just smiled and closed his eyes, his stomach fluttered just remembering how cute Kyungsoo looked in that white shirt and black vest, his hair also looked stunning, that brown-red color was bringing him crazy, just like he was feeling at that very moment.

His reverie was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. He turned to look at the door and standing there was a cute and small Kyungsoo. Chanyeol wanted to cry or to hug him and never let go, but he didn't move beneath the gaze of the smaller.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Uh..." Chanyeol couldn't say that he was daydreaming about him, Kyungsoo was constantly annoyed by Chanyeol pestering him, Chanyeol didn't want to get to the limit "thinking" he simply said with wide eyes.

"Well, you look dumb thinking like that," Kyungsoo deadpanned, he looked pissed for some reason and Chanyeol didn't dare to wonder or ask.

"Sorry," Chanyeol muttered getting up from the bed.

"What were you thinking about?" Kyungsoo asked curiously, suddenly looking at his own shoes.

Chanyeol heard completely fine but he didn't want to answer, he didn't want to be more clingy, he loved the smaller with all he had, but Kyungsoo set a line between them years ago. Chanyeol was crossing it frequently, but he still was conscious and when he could he respected that. It wasn't regularly, though.

"Jongd-"

"Well, none of my business," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with annoyance "the dinner is ready, you can come now to the kitchen" Kyungsoo said already leaving the room and closing the door.

Chanyeol was left there dumbfounded, blinking and staring at a closed door and he couldn't help to smile, big and wide, he didn't know why.

 

~

 

At the kitchen all were eating happily from a pot at the center of the table and Junmyeon was talking about their coming presentation in a famous program to promote their new release, the leader was also sharing all the records they were getting with the new song and how happy their manager was. Then Kyungsoo eyed the empty plate of Jongin and offered to serve him more food, because he was nearer to the pot than the younger dancer.

"Yes, hyung, please," he nodded a bit sleepy.

"Me too, please," Jongdae asked, but Kyungsoo frowned at the petition.

"There's no more," Kyungsoo said petulantly putting all that was left in the pot in Jongin's plate.

"But I don't want that m-" Jongin tried to complain.

"Just eat, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo muttered, scowling, at the younger dancer.

Jongin accepted the overflowing plate and shared a look with Sehun, who was containing a laugh. Jongdae scoffed and avoid to argue with the other, giving up in getting more food.

"Don't worry, hyung," Chanyeol took part, looking away from his phone for the first time since they gathered to eat. He was very distracted.

Kyungsoo looked at him with narrowed eyes, same as Jongin and Junmyeon. All Exo new that nobody, at least in their circle, defies Kyungsoo, nobody contradicted the smaller vocalist.

"I think I can share with-" but Chanyeol did.

"You might as well give him your whole portion," Kyungsoo blurted to Chanyeol and stood up.

Jongdae just accepted the food and began to eat happily, he wouldn't give a single fuck to that drama.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo was resting in his bedroom, laying on his bed and worrying about nonsense and shit, because he liked to suffer so much while creating impossible and fantastic sceneries in his head, just because.

"Agh, I hate him," he muttered closing his eyes and hugging his fluffy white pillow.

There was a knock on the door and a low "Soo" that snapped him from his thoughts... He didn't want to face Chanyeol and his oblivious ass, but he couldn't ignore him, not this time. He wanted the taller to look at him, to give attention to him, talk to him, bother him, just be him... Only him to the taller.

"What do you want?!" Kyungsoo shouted.

Chanyeol went into the room and closed the door, he looked like a kicked puppy, he couldn't help it. He hated deeply when Kyungsoo was mad with him.

"What?" Kyungsoo glared at the taller, though his heart was the softest for that man.

"I'm sorry, Soo" Chanyeol apologized quietly. The frown in Kyungsoo's face disappeared, he didn't see that coming.

"Why?" he asked sitting straight on his bed.

"I didn't think that you could be pissed if I disdained your food," Channel replied.

"You did?" Kyungsoo asked, a new fear showing up before his eyes.

"Of course not!" Chanyeol blurted with wide eyes "I just wanted to share... Jongdae was still hungry" the taller pouted.

It was undeniable for Kyungsoo, that Chanyeol was the cutest man on earth and that he was also the kindest. Silly him if he dared to stay angry at that piece of sweet.

"It's okay, Yeol," Kyungsoo replied trying to give a warm smile to the taller "you don't have to apologize"

"But I pissed you..."

"Because I'm silly,"

"You are not," Chanyeol argued now frowning "you are the smartest among all of us," Chanyeol was so convinced that it was causing Kyungsoo to blush.

"Don't make silly jokes-"

"I'm not joking," Chanyeol insisted approaching the smaller in the bed "I'm serious, nobody could ever say that you are silly, not even you, Kyungsoo-ah, I won't let you"

Kyungsoo look deep into Chanyeol's eyes, they were beautiful, stunning almond eyes. They were the most beautiful, attractive and cute in all the universe. He liked them very much.

"You really think that..." it wasn't a question, but he needed to say it, Chanyeol really think that high of him.

Chanyeol smiled a little, looked at Kyungsoo's lips and his eyes turned into the softest of the world. There was something behind that facade that Kyungsoo couldn't decipher, but still he could tell that Chanyeol was feeling nervous, kind of insecure, but Kyungsoo couldn't know if this was true and why.

"I wouldn't think any less of the person that I love the most in this world," he dared to say.

Kyungsoo was agape, he immediately thought in a joke, then he felt his face burn and his hands began to sweat. What do you say in this cases? Either he could laugh or hit Chanyeol, but he was frozen, he couldn't move and God help him.

"I'm not playing," Chanyeol took the smaller's hands between his and knelt before him "I know I'm a fool and that I use to annoy you, but this is true, I think that you are the most handsome and the most intelligent in this world," he was confessing to Kyungsoo "I know that you don't like me... well, not in that way, but know that I don't care, I don't expect you to like me back, because I'm honored to be your best friend and the least thing that I want is to bother you in a serious-"

"Stop it," Kyungsoo cut him off.

Chanyeol let go the hold on his hands, he knew Kyungsoo would reject any kind of those feelings.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again and Kyungsoo felt something dropping and burning inside him when he saw how the look in Chanyeol dropped and got darker "I didn't mean to offend you or suggest-"

"Don't be sorry," Kyungsoo replied angry taking Chanyeol's face between his hands "don't ever be sorry with me" and at a lack of more words and useless explanations he just closed his eyes and let his lips touch the other's. Kyungsoo let his lips caress and love the lips of Chanyeol, those pink, soft and slightly plush lips. It felt like heaven, just like he imagined once, even better.

"Don't be sad," Kyungsoo said when they pulled apart "please"

Chanyeol smiled with glassy eyes and Kyungsoo worried sick because, what the hell? Did he hurt him? Did he misunderstand?

"I'm the happiest, Soo," Chanyeol hugged the smaller "I didn't know... Is this true? Do you feel the same?"

Kyungsoo sighed relieved, he was panicking for a moment, then pulled back from the embrace and smiled while nodding.

"God, I thought... I thought that you were angry to hear this," Chanyeol said.

"Honestly, I always thought that you were interested in Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo began to tell "Later I realized that you were just a playboy-"

"Omo!"

"It was justified!" Kyungsoo insisted "You could be flirting with Baekhyun, the same with Jongin, with Sehun or Jongdae, for God's sake! You even patted Junmyeon's butt!" Kyungsoo felt how he was raging again "You were a fucking playboy, then you come with me and tell me you love me, how am I supposed to react?"

"B-but, Soo!" Chanyeol whined "It's part of the fanservice-"

"Don't come to me with that shit, Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo scolded "Nobody told you to hugged the shit out of Lay or to caress Baekhyun's bloody hands or touch Jongdae's butt!"

"Well, I also don't like how you touched Jongin's face back t-"

"When?!"

"That time! Don't deny it now!" Chanyeol accused "When we were on plain stage, singing Growl and you caressed his face!"

"That was part of the script, you idiot!" Kyungsoo shouted back "I wasn't fucking flirting! Nor touching his bloody ass! We followed a script-"

"And the jagiyah that is spread all around the internet?!"

"That is fault of the fucking delulu fans, you know it!" Kyungsoo scowled "Don't fucking come with that fangirl nonsense! I didn't say anything!"

"But Jongin did!"

"Well, he did, but it was chogi," Kyungsoo replied back, annoyed "CHOGI, what does that fucking has to do with JAGI?!"

"Everything!"

"NOT A DAMN!"

  

~

 

In the living room, all the members were just hopelessly listening all the discussion between the most infamous ship of Exo.

"How cute," Sehun said while taking selfies with his phone "it seems that you turned to be the bone of contention here" he grinned at jongin, who was by his side.

"Oh, really?" he whined "I just want to go to sleep... with this yelling I can't"

"They really need to have sex," Xiumin said casually "they are far too stressed"

"Like I said before," Jongdae, grinning, took part "old married couple"

"Kyungsoo shouldn't be so angry at Chanyeol for the caressing stuff," Baekhyun said, smirking "he gets to see me naked more often than not"

"Don't you dare tell them that right now," Junmyeon glared at the smaller man.

Baekhyun just chuckled.

"AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT BATHING WITH BAEKHYUN," Chanyeol was shouting, following Kyungsoo to the kitchen "AND RUBBING HIS DAMN BACK!?"

"Dear lord," Junmyeon gasped.


End file.
